Fairytale Romance
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Sam and Austin life before they know who each other and afte they know who each other is. Starts at the beginning of the flim with a lot of texting and chat rooming between Sam and Austin but with some changes after the dance.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytale Romance**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Nomad609: So talk at school**

**PrincetonGirl818: Defiantly I'll text when I get there right now I have been woken for the witch I have to get her salmon**

**Nomad609: Did you fall asleep in front of the computer again**

**PrincetonGirl818: Yep the papers aren't going to write themselves and if I didn't do them I'll be dead**

**Nomad609: So that's why you stopped answering last night. And your step sisters should do their work themselves you should just**

**PrincetonGirl818: Just what**

**Nomad609: You should just give their work back to them undone**

**PrincetonGirl818: And if I do that I will get a lecture for the witch about being self centred**

**Nomad609: Well are they going to expect you to live with them when they grow work at the dinner and do both their jobs for them**

**PrincetonGirl818: I am not working at the diner all my life I am going to Princeton**

**Nomad609: Well then tell them that**

**PrincetonGirl818: And then I will be dead**

**Nomad609: Well I talk to later at school**

**PrincetonGirl818: Are you trying to say goodbye Nomad**

**Nomad609: No you have to go to work**

**PrincetonGirl818: I also have to get Fiona her salmon before going to work**

**Nomad609: Bye talk later**

**PrincetonGirl818: Bye**

"**Sam your going to be late," chides Rhonda**

"**Rhonda I am almost done," sighs Sam**

"**Sam I will take care of Fiona if she comes in, in the next 10 minutes if she doesn't let you go to school I will phone child support and demand you come live with me and work the bare minimum that you have to," says Rhonda**

"**Thanks Rhonda I may take that offer up sometime maybe when I come back to visit from Princeton," smiles Sam**

"**You got in!" exclaims Rhonda**

"**Not heard but yet but I think I will," says Sam "And I need to work so I can pay tuition fees," says Sam**

"**Fair dos but if I was the one who owed this place then I would give you a fair work schedule I mean she has you closing on your own 3 nights a week you work 2-3 shifts a day sometimes it's not right but if she hauls you out of school one more time I am hauling the law on her ass," says Rhonda**

"**Nicely said Rhonda but I have to go get Carter and get to school," says Sam**

"**Then go," says Rhonda**

**The door opens as Sam leaves and the person is none other then Fiona.  
>"Where are you going your shift doesn't end for another half and hour," says Fiona<br>"She's going to school," says Rhonda**

"**Who asked you?" asks Fiona turning her attention on Rhonda which allows Sam to slip out the door.**

"**Listen I don't think you know I could-"**

"**Fire me please go right ahead see how many customers you have left when you do," says Rhonda**

**Fiona turns to Sam "Where did that brat go,"**

"**She went to school," says Rhonda**

"**Who said she could go there," says Fiona  
>"I did," says Rhonda<strong>

"**I'm her mother I tell her what to do," says Fiona**

"**No you're her step mother her real mother would never treated her like this," says Rhonda**

"**Her mother died to escape living with her," says Fiona  
>"She had cancer Sam and Hal were heartbroken when she died," says Rhonda<strong>

"**Then everything was fine because Hal meet me but then he died leaving me with that brat," says Fiona**

"**Sam is not a brat. She has put up with you for 8 years working every second when she is not is school from the age of 12 which is illegal I might add and you try and get her to stop her education once again illegal if you pull her out of school I'm going to pull the law on your ass so hard you won't know what hit you," says Rhonda walking off.**

**Nomad609**

We haven't talked in ages where have you been

**PrincetonGirl818:**

We talked this morning

**Nomad609**

Well has was your shift at work

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Good I got of early my friend made me claiming she would deal with the witch and if the witch tried to keep me from school one more time she's gunna haul the law on her ass

**Nomad609**

From what you've told me about her your stepmom sounds like she deserves it

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Yeah she does I don't know why I'm still smiling after everything I have been and am going though

**Nomad609**

Because you're not letting it get to you yeah your dad's death affected you but you have a great friend in that guy you have told me about, a family at work and you have me

**PrincetonGirl818:**

That guy is the one who stood by me though it all and still does

**Nomad609**

Friends like that are hard to find but I think one of my friends would do that. You know I can't stop thinking about you and I don't even know who you are.

**PrincetonGirl818:**

What are you thinking right now

**Nomad609**

Prof Rothman has dissected one too many frogs

**Sam looks up and sees Professor Rothman acting like a frog**

**Nomad609**

Ribet Ribet

**PrincetonGirl818:**

LOL

**Nomad609**

I wanna hear you laugh when can we finally meet

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Soon. Oh bell has gone gotta get to class talk at lunch?

**Nomad609**

Defiantly just a question and you can text while you walk you know

**PrincetonGirl818:**

I know what's the question?

"**Hey Carter," greets Sam still focused on her phone**

"**Still talking to the secret admire," states Carter**

**Sam nods.**

**Nomad609**

Where are you right now

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Well I as at the friendship circle on the bench and I am now in B hall walking to Physics with my friend

**Nomad609**

No way!-Same except I have AP English of course

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Seriously were in the same place. Of course won't get into Princeton with any less I have AP everything

**Nomad609**

Mad isn't it I'm just walking into Miss Fletcher's room. Of course you have AP everything your smart.

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Is there anyone else in our year who does AP English

**Nomad609**

Not sure why are trying to find out who I am before we meet

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Of course not I don't have time for that

**Nomad609**

I think you are anyway talk later

**PrincetonGirl818:**

Deal

**Nomad609: How's your day so far**

**PrincetonGirl818: Raging Step mum, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong **

**Nomad609: Absolutely I can be surrounded by a sea of people and then I think of you **

**PrincetonGirl818: Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever meet**

**Nomad609: I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids **

**PrincetonGirl818: Well, that narrows it down**

**Nomad609: Well, at least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy, right? Because if you are, I'll kick your butt. **

**PrincetonGirl818: I am not a guy.**

**Nomad609: Well that's good to now**

**PrincetonGirl818: There's the bell we have to get to class talk tonight**

**Nomad609: Absolutely**

**PrincetonGirl818: Have you told your dad about Princeton yet? **

**Nomad609: If only I could. I haven't even told him I wanna be a writer. **

**PrincetonGirl818: My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams. **

**Nomad609: Not mine. He has another plan for my life. **

**PrincetonGirl818: It's 2 a.m. We've been at this for five hours. **

**Nomad609: Well, I think we broke our record. **

**PrincetonGirl818: We should turn in. Sweet dreams.**

**Nomad609: Wait. I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night I waste in sighs. In a wakeful doze I sorrow. For the hand, the lips... the eyes. For the meeting of tomorrow. **

**PrincetonGirl818: Quoting Tennyson. Impressive. **

**Nomad609: Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor. Sweet dreams. **

"**Sam that's great you finally go to meet him that's great. OW," says Carter**

**Sam lets out giggle.**

"**He seems too good to be true. What if I meet him and I'm not what he excepts or vice versa. What if this relationship is just better for cyberspace and should always stay there," says Sam "And besides I never said I would go," she adds**

"**Well then text him or chat room him whatever you do and tell him yours fears," says Carter**

"**You rock Carter," says Sam pulling out her phone**

**PrincetonGirl818**

What if this relationship is better for cyberspace and should just stay there

**Nomad609**

Why do you think that?

**PrincetonGirl818**

You seem too good to be true. What if I meet you and I'm not what you except or your not what I except.

Wait a sec incoming call from the her highness

"**Sam I need salmon dry cleaning and the jag washing," shouts Fiona and she hangs up**

"**One more pitch Carter then I have to do her majesty biding," sighs Sam**

"**Why do you act like her slave?" asks Carter**

"**No Fiona no money for Princeton," says Sam**

**Sam grips the bat and whacks the ball onto the field.**

"**It's out of here," calls Carter**

**Sam grins and pulls her cell phone out.**

**Nomad609**

The witch wants you to do some errands

**PrincetonGirl818**

Unfortunately yeah

**Nomad609**

Back to our previous conversation

**PrincetonGirl818**

The one about classes at Princeton this morning

**Nomad609**

No the one you started 2 minutes ago about meeting

**PrincetonGirl818**

Oh that one

**Nomad609**

Yes that one. I think that life is all about taking risks if you don't take a risk you'll never know what the future might have held or might hold.

**PrincetonGirl818**

That is very insightful and I am being very rude

**Nomad609**

I am a writer. Why?

**PrincetonGirl818**

I'm with my friend and I just started talking to you though he told me to talk to you to tell you what I am feeling

**Nomad609**

Personally I would love to meet you. But I am not pushing you to meet it's up to you.

**PrincetonGirl818**

Ever the gentleman

**Nomad609**

That's how I was brought you up

**PrincetonGirl818**

Spoke to your dad yet

**Nomad609**

Nope stood up to the witch yet

**PrincetonGirl818**

No and you know I'm not going to. I do that and it's goodbye Princeton and life

**Nomad609**

And we wouldn't want that would we

**PrincetonGirl818**

No we wouldn't

**Nomad609**

So you're off to run errands I guess that means you have to stop talking to me and get in your car

**PrincetonGirl818**

Yes it does

**Nomad609**

You know I was right about that friend. He wondered who I was texting and I told him the whole story and he's happy I found someone I genuinely like unlike the girl I am currently with

**PrincetonGirl818**

You have a girlfriend you and you want to meet me at the homecoming dance

**Nomad609**

I'm going to break it off with her I can't stand her anymore she acts like she better then everyone else bit like your stepmother

**PrincetonGirl818**

I think I know who your talking about and if you are talking about who I think your talking then I know who are and I don't know how I feel about that

**Nomad609**

Who do you think I am

**PrincetonGirl818**

Not telling I'll just have to find out if I'm right tonight

**Nomad609**

See you tonight

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale Romance**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**PrincetonGirl818**

Errands are done can you talk

**Nomad609**

Text or chat room

**PrincetonGirl818**

Wouldn't be text be easier for you aren't you working

**Nomad609**

Just got off so chat room in 10 and then we both have to get ready for the dance so

**PrincetonGirl818**

It's about the dance. I can't go.

**PrincetonGirl818**

Nomad you there

**Nomad609: Let me guess step mum dumped work on you**

**PrincetonGirl818: Yep apparently I am self centre not very pretty and not very bright**

**Nomad609: Well I disagree of course I haven't met you but I think your are going to be pretty. And you are talking all AP classes to graduate a year early that is says smart**

**PrincetonGirl818: Thanks**

**Nomad609: No you should go to work and we can meet some other time**

**PrincetonGirl818: I might be able to get out of work if I am there until she leaves and be back by midnight then I might be safe and I am sure my colleagues will let me and cover for me I just don't have a costume**

**Nomad609: You'll think of something**

**PrincetonGirl818: Right I am being told I have to go to work so see you later**

**Nomad609: Nervous**

**PrincetonGirl818: Yes because I think I know who are you and if you are who I think you are then when you meet me and if you find out who I am I don't think your going to want anything to do with me**

**Nomad609: Until later**

**PrincetonGirl818: Until later**

"**Of course you can go to the dance I know were to get you a costume as well," exclaims Rhonda**

**45 minutes.**

"**Sam you look beautiful," sighs Rhonda**

"**Thank you I want to know about that story about the trip down the aisle," says Sam**

"**Another day you need to go you have to meet your Prince in 20 minutes," says Rhonda**

**PrincetonGirl818**

I can come am on my way now

**Nomad609**

That's great see you soon can't wait to meet you.

And remember be open minded you already think you know who I am so don't be discouraged if I am not who you thought.

**PrincetonGirl818**

Use your own advice

**Nomad609**

Will do

**Sam stands at the top of the stairs to the dance everyone staring at her. She sees the guy she thinks is Nomad and he looks mesmerized.**

**She ascends the stairs and stands by Carter who leads her away from the prying eyes and eventually to the middle of the dance floor with no-one bothering them.**

"**I'll be over there," says Carter before walking off**

"**PrincetonGirl," says a voice**

**Sam smiles and turns to the owner of the voice.**

"**I was right," she says**

"**About me?" asks Austin who is stood in front of her**

**Sam nods.**

"**What gave me away?" asks Austin**

"**The comment you made about your girlfriend," sighs Sam**

"**Ex," corrects Austin**

"**I'm sorry this was a mistake," says Sam gathering her skirts and pushing thought the crowd Austin hot on her heels.**

"**It's not a mistake," says Austin**

"**Don't you know who I am?" asks Sam**

"**No but I want to get to know the girl behind the computer or mask at the moment," says Austin**

"**Come your Austin Ames football captain, student body president and closet poet you can't be both guys," says Sam**

"**You were excepting a guy who hangs at Starbucks and drinks latte's and writes poetry and is a librarian or something?" asks Austin**

"**Not the Librarian," smiles Sam**

"**Not the librarian," says Austin  
>"How do I know this isn't a mistake?" asks Sam<strong>

"**On September 7 I wrote you. I live in a world of people pretending to be something there not but when I talk to you I'm the guy I wanna be. Can you give me tonight well until midnight so the next half hour to be that guy and if you don't like you don't tell me who you and we can forget this whole thing and take it back to cyberspace," says Austin**

"**Won't that torment you not knowing who I am?" asks Sam**

"**Yes, yes it will but that is the price I might how to pay," says Austin**

"**I think I want you to know who I am but not yet," says Sam**

"**I was excepting a girl who is exactly like you only looking tired for our late nights chats and your work shifts you do for Fiona," says Austin**

"**How do you know my step mum's name?" asks Sam**

"**You said it once," says Austin**

"**And you don't know who I am from that?" asks Sam**

"**Should I?" asks Austin**

"**No," says Sam**

"**Would you like to join me for a stroll outside?" asks Austin**

"**What about home coming prince?" asks Sam**

"**I really don't care," says Austin offering Princeton Girl his hand.**

"**I'd love to," says Sam taking the hand Austin is offering her**

"**What does he see in her?" asks Shelby**

"**I don't think he knows it's her," says Madison before going back to talking to Caitlin.**

**Shelby walks off.**

"**This can't be good," says Madison**

**With Sam and Austin.**

"**A big mac but what does that matter?" asks Sam laughing**

"**I like a girl with a hearty appetite there's no point taking a girl out to dinner if she is going to order some salad with just lettuce and tomatoes and dressing on the side especially if it is an expensive restaurant plus you eliminated 75% of our class," says Austin**

"**Any closer to knowing who I am yet?" asks Sam**

"**No now what was the comment before out knowing you because of Fiona?" asks Austin**

**As he says this the pieces click in his mind. –Step mum-Fiona-Fiona's Diner-Blonde Girl-Diner Girl as his friend says-Sam.**

"**If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?" asks Austin**

"**There's no music," laughs Sam  
>"Humour me," says Austin<strong>

**They start to dance under the gazebo and they do music starts to the side of them, they look and laugh.**

"**All out of questions?" asks Sam**

"**Do you believe in love at first sight?" asks Austin**

"**I'll let you know," answers Sam**

"**But I've seen you before?" asks Austin keeping up the charade of not knowing who she is**

"**Yes," replies Sam  
>"Man, how could I have seen you but not know who you are now?" asks Austin "And your eyes," he adds<strong>

"**Maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing," replies Sam**

"**Ain't that right," he mutters**

"**You've got one more question left," smiles Sam**

"**Do you Sam feel like you've made the right choice meeting me here tonight?" asks Austin**

"**Yes. And do you Aust—wait you know who I am?" asks Sam**

"**Yeah it clicked in my head when I asked you about knowing you because of Fiona," says Austin**

"**Then why didn't you say something?" asks Sam taking her mask off**

"**You're beautiful," says Austin**

"**Thank you but you're not getting out of answering the question," smiles Sam**

"**I wasn't trying to. I didn't say anything because I wanted to carry on asking the questions and ask about seeing you before and then I had to say your name in my last question. Now what were you going to ask me?" asks Austin  
>"Do you Austin Ames ever wanna see me after tonight?" asks Sam<strong>

"**Oh I'd have to think about that," muses Austin**

**Sam makes an amused sound.**

"**Absolutely," says Sam**

**His face moves forward and then he hears a sharp intake of breath and remembers she's never been kissed before. He looks up into her eyes asking permission and with a slight nod of Sam's head he is granted it.**

**He leans forward again cupping Sam's face with his hands before brushing her lips with his. As he pulls back and his eyes flutter open he watches Sam's reaction.**

**Her eyes are closed like she's trying to remember the moment and her fingers are touching her lips like she can't believe it as happened.**

**A beeping disrupts the moment.**

"**That's your alarm?" asks Austin**

**Sam nods bending to lift up the bottom of her dress revealing her phone attached to her shoe.**

"**I'm sorry," she says as she slips the mask back on "Tonight has been amazing but I gotta go or Fiona will kill me," she says walking backwards out of the gazebo.**

"**I know who you are know," says Austin**

**Sam foot catches on the edge of the step and she falls backwards.**

**An arm wraps around her waist and she flies up into Austin's chest before she lands on the ground.**

"**Thank you," she whispers**

"**You need to be more careful Cinderella," whispers Austin leaning down to brush his lips against her.**

"**Well if I'm Cinderella that makes you Prince Charming and if Prince Charming wants to see me again he has to let me go," says Sam**

"**Of course," says Austin setting Sam on her feet**

"**Bye," she whispers**

"**Bye," he whispers**

**And she runs off into the night.**

"Wait a minute I can give her a lift," thinks Austin **and****he****takes****of****after****her.**

**Only to find her frantically waving at her friend who is making out with Shelby. Well power to him.**

"**Come on I'll take you," says Austin**

**Sam smiles and they run out of the hotel missing the announcement of them being Homing coming Prince and Princess.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairytale Romance**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"**That was so close," laughs Sam**

"**Agreed," says Austin getting to his feet**

"**You harbouring a fugitive back there Sam?" asks Rhonda**

"**Rhonda this is Austin. Austin this is Rhonda," says Sam**

"**Are you the one who wants to haul the law on Fiona's ass?" asks Austin**

**Rhonda nods.**

"**I am right there with you," says Austin**

"**I have one thing to say," says Rhonda "If you hurt Sam you'll hear from me. Now what are you intentions?" asks Rhonda**

"**I would never intentionally hurt Sam in anyway and my intentions are as pure as they can be," answers Austin**

**A familiar car pulls up into the packing lot.**

"**Crap right Austin you need to hide and I need to go get changed," says Sam**

"**Why?" asks Austin**

**Sam points out the window.**

"**You can go out the back way," says Rhonda coming though to the kitchen and pushing him into the back while Sam grabs her clothes from the back before going into the toilets.**

"**Oh look if it isn't diner girl," sneers Shelby "Listen I know you were at the dance with my guy so back off," she says pushes a finger at Sam's chest**

"**I wasn't at the dance," says Sam "I was here and anyone here can vouch for that," she adds**

**Shelby scowls and leaves with Caitlin not noticing Madison hasn't followed.  
>"Sam," whispers Madison "I want you to know I think you and Austin are a beautiful couple and I will do what I can to de rail Shelby into thinking it was you,"<strong>

"**Thanks," says Sam**

**Madison turns towards the car park.**

"**Great they've left me," she mutters**

"**I've just finished my shift I'll give you a lift," says Sam**

"**Thanks," smiles Madison**

"**And me and Austin aren't a couple," says Sam**

"**Yet," smiles Madison**

"**What about you?" asks Sam**

"**What about me?" asks Madison getting into Sam's car.**

"**Are you seeing anyone? Like anyone?" asks Sam  
>"Seeing anyone no," answers Madison<strong>

"**And?" asks Sam**

"**Fine I like Ryan," says Madison**

"**Then go for it," says Sam stopping at a red light**

"**Oh turn left," says Madison**

**5 minutes later they pull up at Madison house.**

"**I'd ask you to sleepover but its such short notice and you don't have any spare clothes," says Madison  
>"And my step mum would kill me if I wasn't there at 6am to make her salmon," says Sam<strong>

**Madison eyes widen.**

"**Not literally I mean she would just shout at me that's what Austin thought when I first said that about her," says Sam**

"**How long have you and Austin be friends?" asks Madison**

"**We meet in a Princeton Chat Room about 3 months ago," says Sam "But tonight is the first night face to face as each other chat partners," she adds**

"**Guess Austin's costume didn't do a good job of hiding who he was," says Madison**

"**He said something in one of his texts about his friend and something about his girlfriend thinking she was better then anyone else and it clicked that it could only be him," says Sam**

"**How did he find out it was you?" asks Madison**

"**I mention a couple of days ago Fiona's name and he mentioned it tonight. I asked him if he knew who I was because of her and he asked if I should. So I said no but then later on he asked why he should know who I am though Fiona and then it clicked in his mind but he didn't tell me for another 10 minutes. We were playing 10 questions," Sam pauses for breath  
>"10 questions?" asks Madison<strong>

"**It's all I would allow him. He asked if he'd seen me before and when I said yes. He said how could I have seen you and not know who you are now. So I answered maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing. He thought I didn't hear him but he mutter ain't that true. Then I said you have one question left and he asked, if I Sam had made the right choice meeting him there tonight and I said yes do you Austin and then realized what he said. And he explained it and then I asked if he wanted to see me after tonight and he said yes," says Sam**

"**Aww," says Madison  
>"Really anyway I'd better get home," says Sam<strong>

"**Well you know where my house is for future reference and Austin's is right over there and here comes Prince Charming," smiles Madison**

**Sam looks over to were Madison is pointing and sees Austin coming towards them.**

"**Hey Madison, Sam," says Austin a confusion etched on his face**

"**She's cool with us and think we make great friends," says Sam**

"**I said a beautiful couple," says Madison**

"**Were not a couple!" exclaims Sam**

"**I'm going to amend that right now," says Austin "Sam will you be my girlfriend?" asks Austin**

"**Yes," whispers Sam**

**Austin leans down to kiss Sam acutely aware Madison as gone inside.**

"**Now you should go home," whispers Austin**

**Sam turns to Madison.**

"**She's gone to bed," says Austin**

"**Oh walk me to my car?" asks Sam**

"**Of course," says Austin**

**They walk down the path.**

"**You know even though that was your third kiss you very good at it," says Austin**

"**Really?" asks Sam**

"**Yeah you must have be born with great kissing skills," smiles Austin**

"**You still have a lot to learn about me Austin we're not spending all our alone time making out," says Sam**

"**Of course not. Are alone time will be very limited until I quit the football team and if you quit Fiona we'll have a lot of alone time," says Austin**

"**I can't quit Fiona if I do not job or money for college," says Sam**

"**True but you could still work there under Rhonda who would give you fair pay and work load," says Austin**

"**I don't even know if I've got into Princeton yet," says Sam**

"**You gunna get in," says Austin "Now go home I don't want my girl being tired I'll come see you tomorrow at the diner. It's 1 am," says Austin "I'll follow you in my car," he adds**

**Austin goes and gets in his car and follows Sam back to her house.**

"**Goodnight my Cinderella," whispers Austin as Sam comes to his car window.**

"**Goodnight my prince," smiles Sam accepting a kiss of him before running inside and he drives home to go to sleep and dream of his Cinderella.**

"**Ooo here comes Prince Charming," says Rhonda**

"**Austin what are you doing here aren't you meant to be working?" asks Sam**

"**Not till 3," says Austin**

"**I get off then and I have to get Fiona's car washed again so I will see you there," says Sam**

"**Oh gosh do you remember when I came to get it cleaned a couple of weeks ago and I said you needed a wax and you thought I was talking about you not the car," says Austin**

**Sam laughs.**

"**Hey wait were you the girl on the baseball field who hit it all the way to the football field?" asks Austin**

**Sam nods. "Why?" she asks  
>"Did you see who throw you the ball back?" asks Austin<strong>

"**No but I'm guessing it was you since your asking me," says Sam**

"**Can you teach me how to bat like that?" asks Austin**

"**Sure. I had just got a phone call from Fiona I imagined the ball was her face and wham it was out of there," smiles Sam**

"**That is a very good idea," says Austin**

"**Just don't use it in football the idea is to get the ball not it away from you," says Sam "Besides both those thing were yesterday," she adds**

"**Gosh we must of met and talked so many time and we never had a clue who each other was," says Austin**

"**About 3 times a week at the car wash, 2-3 times here with 3 or 4 different interactions on each occasion," says Sam**

"**Are we just going to talk and text now we know each other's identity? Or are we still going to use the chat room?" asks Austin**

"**Yeah it's where we meet and it's free and we learn new stuff about Princeton everytime we go on," says Sam**

"**Good logic now do I not get a good morning kiss today?" asks Austin**

"**Do you need one?" asks Sam leaning closer**

"**Yes," whispers Austin leaning closer as well his breath tickling Sam's lips before he leans in and he closes the distance between them.**

"**Order's up," shouts Bobby**

**Sam skates over.**

"**Really Bobby," says Sam**

"**Sorry I couldn't resist," says Bobby**

"**Don't do it again and if you do I'll get you with the Salmon," says Sam**

"**Oh I'm scared," says Bobby**

"**Well beating you around the head with a salmon would be a better future for it then being in Fiona's stomach" says Sam**

"**Very true," agrees Bobby**

**Sam delivers her order and goes back to Austin.**

**Austin observers with his coke as she serves tables, refills drinks, cleans the floor and tables and refills salt and pepper shakers and the napkins holders. Having a few spare minutes every now and then to go and talk to Austin or refill his drink.**

**As he turns his head to look at her, he notices the clock ten to 3. He needs to go. Settling his bill with Rhonda though it's not much as she claims it is on house for Sam's boyfriend he bids goodbye Sam and hightails it to work knowing he would see her soon anyway.**

"**Well you need a wax," says Austin**

"**Really," replies Sam and then laughs**

**Austin does to.**

"**Seriously it needs a wax it was done yesterday," says Sam**

"**Then why is it being done today?" asks Austin**

"**Fiona it's a Mercedes it needs to be washed at least twice a week so guy drove past and splashed water on it when it was parked out of the street and it's all muddy," says Sam**

"**Well then take that inside when it's done and thank you very much m'lady," says Austin**

"**Hmm now I get to watch you work," says Sam**

"**Or you could go though the car wash with the car," says Austin**

**Sam gets out of the car "What are you trying to imply," she asks**

"**Nothing," says Austin**

"**The car wash is boring I'd rather watch you work it's much more interesting," says Sam "And you'd better get to work unless you want you dad shouting at you," says Sam pointing to his dad**

"**Oh he just asked about the college brochures in my bedroom and when I said I was keeping my options open he said don't mess with the plan," groans Austin**

"**The Plan?" asks Sam**

"**Get Fiona's car in the car wash and I'll see you inside and explain," says Austin**

**Once inside Austin explains the plan to her.**

"**But right now there's a letter on my desk that has my fate in it," says Austin  
>"Well go open it and then come tell me what it says," says Sam "I'm going to go pay," she adds walking to the till<strong>

**Austin goes and opens the letter scanning the contents before folding the letter and putting it in his pocket away from his dad.**

"**Well Cinderella I will see you later," says Austin**

"**Oh come on you're not going to tell me," says Sam**

"**I got it now go home and find out your fate," says Austin**

**Sam grins and drives home.**

**As Sam approaches her house she sees Fiona sat on the couch looking though the mail and opening a large envelope.**

**Quietly she goes into the house and into the lounge behind Fiona.**

"**That's my mail!" exclaims Sam**

**Fiona jumps and turns round as Sam comes round the couch to take the letter and pack off Fiona.**

"**You know Fiona it's a felony to open someone else's mail I could have you arrested," says Sam before going upstairs to learn her fate.**

**Meanwhile with Austin, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out.**

**Sam**

I GOT IN

**Austin**

Congrats

**Sam**

I can add opening my mail to list of things against Fiona

**Austin**

She opened your letter from Princeton

**Sam**

Yep I looking online now she can get 6 months for that and a $1000 fine

**Austin**

Let it just stack up with the child support thing

**Sam **

I'll let you get back to work

**Austin**

I finish soon

**Sam **

You work less then I do and get better pay what's your secret

**Austin**

Bosses son

**Sam **

No fair favouritism

**Austin**

You wanna meet up somewhere

**Sam **

Where

**Austin**

Mine maybe dad is working, mum is out somewhere and if she is in she won't bothered us that much she'll gush over you and then leave us alone. She knows everything by the way and supports me the whole way.

**Sam **

I already like her. Sure see you soon

**Austin**

See you soon. I'm off in 10 I'll text you when I leave

**Sam **

Ok

**10 minutes later**

**Austin**

Just leaving

**Sam**

Fiona has shoved me into working more from 5 till closing

**Austin**

Isn't closing 3am

**Sam **

Yes

**Austin**

And she knows you have school tomorrow and is still going to expect you to get up at 6 to get her breakfast and be at the diner by 6.30 to leave for school at 8.20 and then work again from 4 till 11 or something

**Sam **

I'm closing tomorrow as well

**Austin**

Sam you need to do something about it

**Sam**

I need the money Austin. I'll text you later

**Austin**

I'll come to the diner. I am not letting you close.

**Sam **

Neither will Rhonda but she finishes at midnight as does everyone else bar Bobby cuz he's the cook

**Austin**

So she excepts you to serve who ever the heck is awake at that time. Settle the cash register what is it in from her gouging and lock up and get home safely is she nuts

**Sam **

Yes she is I'll see you in a bit

"**Austin's angry," says Sam entering the diner**

"**Why?" asks Rhonda**

"**Oh nothing to do with me he's angry at Fiona making me close tonight and tomorrow," says Sam**

"**Again you closed 3 times last week," says Rhonda "Your not closing your going home now and I will close tonight and tomorrow," says Rhonda**

"**But Fiona," says Sam**

"**You just leave Fiona and her big butt to me now go," says Rhonda**

"**Fiona will kill me Rhonda," says Sam**

"**Well go to mine or Austin's," says Rhonda**

**Half an hour later.**

"**Where's Sam?" asks Fiona**

"**I told her to leave she's not meant to working tonight," says Rhonda**

"**Well I told her she has to," says Fiona**

"**Fiona she's a minor she can't work a double shift every day especially until 3am on her own and then except her to get up at 6am that 3 hours sleep and then except her to work double shifts all week," says Rhonda**

"**I can and I will I am the owner of this place and you are fired," says Fiona**

"**Then who's going to run this place?" asks Rhonda**

"**I run it," says Fiona**

"**Fine then you can serve the tables in my section and do the books," says Rhonda**

"**You I would but I got a mani pedi appointment," says Fiona walking out.**

"**She keeps it up I'm gunna find somewhere to put my six dollar pedicure," says Rhonda**

"**I'll be right behind you," says Eleanor**

"**That witch is going to get what is coming to her," says Bobby**

"**Do you think we should phone social services?" asks Eleanor**

"**That is up to Sam," sighs Rhonda "And I don't think she will she will be free of Fiona is 3 months and her dad's will is hidden somewhere,"**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytale Romance**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Sam and Austin life before they know who each other and after they know who each other is. Starts at the beginning of the film with a lot of texting and chat rooming between Sam and Austin but with some changes after the dance.**

**Chapter 4**

Austin

Still on for our date tonight?

Sam

Of course. But get me from Rhonda's ok.

Austin

Ok. Why?

Sam

I'll tell you later

I gotta get back to studying

Austin

I thought you were working today

Sam

I was. I'm not anymore. I'll explain later.

Austin

Ok. See you later gotta get back to work

**Sam was lay on her bed in her new house. Rhonda's house to be precise. Several textbooks were piled up on the floor next to the bed and a couple more strewn on the bed amongst sheets of notes. She was studying Weathering Heights for AP English. She loved reading and writing which is why she is going to take a Journalism and Creative Writing course at Princeton. **

Review Please

I know it's short but I'm so stuck on ideas. Anyone got any ideas?

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairytale Romance**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Sam and Austin life before they know who each other and after they know who each other is. Starts at the beginning of the film with a lot of texting and chat rooming between Sam and Austin but with some changes after the dance.**

**Chapter 5**

"**I can't believe were graduating," squeals Sam in Austin's ear**

"**Sam calm down your making Austin hard of hearing," laughs Carter**

**Sam just danced around the two happily.**

**(Happily I hear you say. Last time we saw her she was unhappily in Fiona's attic)**

**Since then and that was 6 months ago she had moved out and in with Rhonda. Still working at the diner but better pay and better hours leaving her time for Austin and her friends after all it was Hal's Diner.**

**Sam had been putting her things away in her new room at Rhonda's and found a will in her fairytale book.**

**She owned everything but sold the house to Fiona and kept the diner.**

**Now she was graduating and of to Princeton with Austin a new place to call home oppose to the home in the San Fernando Valley.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
